I think I love you
by NeptuniaKnight
Summary: Title sucks lol. Uni has been having feelings for Nepgear for a while. She is trying to figure out if she feels the same way. Will she be able to have her? Or will her heart break? Yuri.


**A/N: Hello, Neptunia Fans! Here is a story for you to sink your eyes in. I was saddened by the fact that there are so few stories here that I decided, hmm, I'll make my own and add to the slowly growing fan story base here. So for my first attempt to make one, I am doing a little romance story with Nepgear and Uni. Not many of those here… if at all. **

**This is also a shout out to the members of the NIS America's Hyperdimension Neptunia Forum. You're all so cool! Give me any feedback and reviews to help me improve my writing. **

**Also, I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia characters or the franchise. **

ANANANANANANANANA

A black haired CPU candidate was sleeping in her bed. Her hair strayed about on the bed. The blankets were hanging off the bed in a mess. Sounds of light snoring came from the mouth of the Candidate. It seemed she was sleeping peacefully…

The Sun peeked over the horizon of the Gamindustri world and slowly rose into the air. Sunlight invaded through the window of the girl's room. It hit the closed eye lids of the candidate and she squinted plus murmured in annoyance.

"Bah! Stupid sun! I was having a nice dream!" The girl groaned, opening her eyes. She sat up on her bed and stretched her arms. She looked at the clock on the wall of her room. 7:13 AM the clock read. Doing a shrug and sigh, she got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom to prepare for the new day.

In the room near hers is a certain Lastation CPU. The twin-tailed Goddess was typing on her computer, working on some files and documents she has to work through that Kei gave her. Being a Goddess isn't easy and she has to keep the Lastation landscape in shape and make it thrive. After all, it only does everything and it should keep that saying.

"Ugh, how does Kei think I can finish all of this in under a day?" Noire asked to no one in particular as she typed furiously on the keyboard, hoping to finish the work faster so she can prepare herself for the Anime Cosplay event happening in Lastation tonight. It has been a while since she last visited one because of all the work she has to do.

"Noire?" The CPU Candidate entered the room and stared at her beloved sister. "Do you think we can go train today after you're done with all the work you have to do?" She asked, hoping to train with her so she can become better and beat her sister her for once.

"I'd like to, Uni, but I have a lot of work and I have to prepare for uh…" Noire paused, she didn't really want to reveal to her sister that she was going to cosplay and head to the event later tonight. "I uh… have to prepare for a meeting at Planeptune's Bascilicom tonight."

"Oh," Uni frowned and looked over at Noire's drawer. On top of it, she sees a cat ears accessory on it. Confused by why she has it, she turned to look back at Noire, who was still typing furiously at the Computer.

"Noire, why is there a cat ears head accessory on your drawer?" Uni asked, imaginary question marks appearing on her head. Noire immediately stopped typing and her face was flushed red like a tomato. How the hell is she going to explain this?

"Uh…" Noire started as she tried to think of a lie to tell, "Th-Th-They're just as a gift for uh… Neptune… yeah! She always said she wanted to look like a cat." She hoped Uni was gullible enough to believe her lie; a terrible lie at that. If Uni found out she was using it for cosplay purposes she would probably die of embarrassment.

"Oh ok…" Uni was a bit skeptical about her answer, but she'll drop it for now.

Noire mentally said, "Thank Celestia," in her head. "Now, why don't you go hang out with Nepgear? I'm sure she'll love to train with you." She suggested, hoping that Uni will leave so she can return to her work and hopefully she'll forget about the cat ears.

"Train with Nepgear? Last time I asked her to train with me she chickened out like a baby and won't even fight back." Uni said with a roll of her red colored eyes. She remembered the time she dragged the certain Purple Haired CPU Candidate outside to train with her so she can be stronger and beat her sister. Alas and alack, Nepgear didn't want to fight her for whatever reason and just chickened out.

"True, but maybe she'll train with you this time. Go ask her." Noire turned her attention back to the computer, "Now let your big sister work, I need this done by this evening."

Uni sighed and nodded. "Ok. Good luck, Noire." She proceeded to head out the door and visit Planeptune to see Nepgear. She hasn't seen her in a while anyways.

The black haired CPU Candidate smiled at the thought of seeing Nepgear again. Although she would never admit this to herself out loud, she has deep feelings for her. Uni kind of hoped Nepgear felt the same way about her, but there were never any signs showing that Nepgear felt such feelings towards her.

On her way out of the house, she picked up her oversized rifle weapon with her for mere protection purposes against monsters or use to train in a fight with Nepgear… if she will fight back that is.

ANANANANAN

Meanwhile in Planeptune's Bascilicom, Nepgear was making breakfast for Neptune, IF, and Compa. Specifically she was making Pancakes… a lot of pancakes. Probably for Neptune since she has such a huge appetite. Hell, she could eat 100 pounds of cake and still be hungry. It is surprising that she doesn't gain a pound from eating a lot of food.

"Nep Nep Nep Jr.! Are they almost done? I'm one hungry Goddess that needs some high quality pancakes!" Neptune said in a rather loud voice even though Nepgear was only like 10 feet away from her. IF rolled her eyes at Neptune.

"Jeez, Nep, no need to say it so loud. She can hear you just fine." IF said, while fiddling with her cellphone. The brunette found Neptune very tiresome and annoying even after being friends with her for such a long time.

"They're almost done." Nepgear responded with a smile, not really bothered by Neptune's loud outburst since she was used to it.

"YAY! Nep Jr.'s pancakes are asskickery! I can't wait to eat it!" Neptune threw her hands up in the air for emphasis.

"Okay, we get you're excited to eat them, keep you're pa… uh…" IF paused realizing that Neptune doesn't wear pants… ever. Does Neptune ever have a sense of Modesty? "Socks on…" She finished, while still fiddling with her cellphone, checking the latest text messages or just playing a game.

"Iffy, it is bad table manners to play with your cellphone at the table. My grandpa always said, 'Do not play when the price isn't always right!'" Compa scolded her. The Nurse frequently had to ask IF to not use the phone where it isn't appropriate. 'It is a bad habit' she would always say to her.

IF kept playing with her cellphone regardless of what Compa told her. "Don't be such a pooper, Compa. I am just playing a quick game to pass the time." The Nurse glared at her, but then sighed. Why try anymore if Iffy is not going to listen to her anyways?

"Okay, you three," Nepgear said with a smile as she was holdings two plates of pancakes, one on each hand, and carrying a gigantic stack of plate of pancakes on top of her head. "They are all done. I am confident that these are my best yet!"

She carefully set down the small stack of pancakes for both Compa and IF. Then she slowly proceeded to lift the tall stack of pancakes off of her head to set in front of Neptune. "Enjoy!" Nepgear said with a smile.

Neptune's eyes sparkled at the marvelous stack of pancakes that stood before her. It was just waiting for her to gobble it all down into her growling hungry stomach. "Awesomesauce! Nep Jr., you are the best!" She then proceeded to gobble it down like a certain fat cat from the funny pages.

"Aren't you going to eat, Gear?" asked IF, before taking a bite of her pancakes while also trying not to be disgusted by Neptune's gluttonous display.

"No," Nepgear shook her head, "I already eaten earlier today." She explained, stretching her arms out and looking out the window. IF nodded in understanding and resumed eating, preferably looking away from the scene of Neptune stuffing her face.

A knock was heard from the front door, interrupting the breakfast eating… well except for Neptune who was still stuffing her face, but doing it at a slow place, wondering who was at the door. Nepgear took off her apron and placed it on its appropriate nail in the wall. "I'll get it!" She took off to the Front Door to greet the person that decided to come at this hour.

"Oh! It must be Uni. The Summary of this story is a dead giveaway." Neptune exclaimed, knowing the answer already. She continued eating the Pancakes in the same fashion before she was interrupted without a care in the world.

"Crap. I thought this Author's plan was to not to let the fourth wall crumble. I pity the person that has to pick up its remains." IF shook her head in annoyance and then took a bite of her pancake.

"Hey you know, since we are acknowledging the fact that we are breaking the fourth wall… does that mean we are now breaking the fifth wall?" Neptune asked, with her mouth full of pancakes. IF looked at her incredulously, "There's no such thing, now just eat your pancakes… preferably with your mouth closed… and actually use the knife and fork for once…"

"Bah! Iffy, you are such a ball buster!"

Nepgear straightened out her school-like outfit to look presentable before opening the door to see who it was. To her pleasant surprise, it was Uni. She smiled widely and pulled Uni in for a hug. "Good morning, Uni!" She was glad to see her best friend, it has been quite a long time since they hung out.

Uni blushed immensely from the sudden contact and pulled out of the hug. "W-W-What was that for?" She stuttered, her face still pink from the interaction. Her heart was pounding wildly. She didn't understand it, how could one hug from her can make her heart pound so fast? Nepgear gave her a confused look. "Goodness… should there be a reason for friends to hug when they greet each other?"

"N-N-No… I guess not. It's not like I like it or anything… it is just… I am not used to it." Uni said, looking at Nepgear shyly. The Purple Haired CPU Candidate smiled in understanding, making Uni melt… metaphorically speaking of course.

"Oh. Well you'll get used to it eventually…" Nepgear motioned for her to come inside. Uni obliged and entered. The scent of pancakes reached her nose when she walked a mere 5-6 feet inside. She sniffed the smell hungrily. "Mmm… do I smell Blueberry pancakes?" Uni asked to Nepgear, who was closing the front door.

"Yeah, I made them myself," Nepgear smiled, "I have some extra pancake batter… do you want me to cook you some?"

"W-well if it isn't too much trouble… sure…" Uni blushed again. She just then remembered she wanted to train with her later… if of course she is actually willing to fight this time. "Hey Nepgear, I was thinking we should train together later today… to uh… so we should better ourselves for the sake of Gamindustri." She somewhat lied.

The young purple haired candidate looked a bit frightened by her offer. Uni mentally sighed in her head at her reaction.

"You're not going to say we are going to beat each other up until one of us passes out are you?" Nepgear asked, afraid of getting in a fist fight or any kinds of abuse fights with Uni. Best friends don't just beat the 'crap' out of each other.

"N-No not at all, maybe just uh… I can borrow one of your swords and we can do a sparring match. How's that sound?" Uni actually didn't want to do a sparring match with Nepgear using swords, but any training is better than no training at all. Besides, she would like to spend more time with her and possibly figure out if she has any feelings towards her. That is what she came here to do… right?

Nepgear looked relieved and she smiled at the suggestion. Sparring matches sounded good, better than fists fights at least. "Oh, then I would love to train with you. But first, I'll make you some pancakes. You can't really spar on an empty stomach." She walked back into the kitchen to do just that. "I'll call for you when they are ready, make yourself at home!"

Uni nodded and plopped herself down on one of the Bascilicom's couches. With a sigh, she laid her head back and closed her eyes. She was going to figure out if Nepgear has any romantic feelings for her today if possible. Uni really wanted her as more than a friend, but she just can't bring it out to say it herself in front of her. It just… wasn't her thing.

As she waited for the pancakes to be made, her mind drifted off to thinking happy thoughts about the cute, but somewhat annoying CPU Candidate of Planeptune.

XXXXXXX

**How was that? I may not be a good writer, but I am trying my best to improve. I am keeping it short for this chapter only, but I love to make longer chapters in the future. Give me any feedback and such. I will update when I have time. Adios! Sayonara! **


End file.
